Tooty's Tooting Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: One day Tooty wants to go on an adventure, but Banjo's too lazy and Kazooie's too tired to go with her, so she goes off on her own. Along the way, she starts tooting all over the place. Good luck dealing with her now, Grunty!
1. Chapter 1

**Tooty's Tooting Adventure**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Banjo-Kazooie is now officially 15 years old. That game was great. Much better than any of its sequels. Not because Tooty wasn't in any of the sequels, but because it has lighter elements than Banjo-Tooie and better gameplay than all other sequels. Not to mention that Nuts & Bolts is almost nothing like the other games. So now Tooty finally gets her own fanfic based on why Tooty is her name.

* * *

Tooty was playing her Piccolo next to Banjo's house, while Banjo, being the rather lazy bear that he is, was sleeping in his bed next to Kazooie, who was watching him.

"It sure is boring around here..." Tooty thought. "I'd sure like to go on another adventure! Especially since I didn't get to have one in a long time."

Tooty walked inside, seeing Banjo on his bed, sleeping. "Banjo! Wake up!"

"Tooty, Banjo doesn't feel like going on an adventure right now. And neither do I." Kazooie stated. "So please, can't you calm down for just one day?"

Tooty pouted. "Fine! I'll go on an adventure myself!"

Kazooie shrugged. "That's fine. Knock yourself out, kid."

Tooty's stomach growled, causing her to place her right paw on it. "Ok, bye!" Tooty turned around, accidently tooting loudly, before giggling a bit. "Excuse me! That's why they call me Tooty."

Kazooie opened her beak to respond, but Tooty's fart hit her nostrils, making her gag a bit. "Pee-yew! Take your tooty booty outside!"

Tooty giggled as she pooted loudly again. "Tooty Booty! That's funny!"

Kazooie rolled her eyes, fanning the air with her right wing to get Tooty's awful gas away. "Is Booty your middle name by any chance? Because if it is, I'm not surprised."

Tooty laughed at Kazooie's remark, another loud fart coming from her tooty booty. "No, but if it was, that would be hilarious!" Tooty walked outside. "Ok, bye!"

"Good riddance." Kazooie remarked.

Meanwhile, Banjo turned his head, still asleep. "Kazooie, I'd prefer you didn't try to lay any eggs after eating."

Kazooie shook her head vigorously. "I didn't do it." she admitted. "Lazy bear." she whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Tooty was exploring Treasure Trove Cove, curious to find something interesting. "Wow. It sure is hard to imagine the adventures that Banjo and Kazooie have had together. Look at this place!"

Tooty was standing next to the sandcastle, which was submerged due to Leaky refilling it after many have used it for cheating. She looked out towards Sharkfood Island, which was risen to the surface after Banjo raised it.

"Hey! That's one of the places Mumbo Jumbo was talking about after Banjo and Kazooie collected all 100 Jiggies back in our first game!"

Out of curiosity, Tooty began swimming towards Sharkfood Island, when Snacker the Shark literally appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden. "Snacker hungry! Snacker see appetizer!"

Tooty turned around, gasping at the sight of Snacker. "Eep! A shark!" Tooty yelled. "Maybe that's why this is called Sharkfood Island!"

Tooty watched in fear as Snacker got closer, but then she got an idea. "Hey! Does Snack want to know why Tooty's name is Tooty?" she mocked, speaking in third person as a way to mock Snacker.

Tooty turned around and tooted loudly, her gas causing huge bubbles to burst behind her, prompting Snacker to back off as he swam away.

"Excuse me, hee hee!" Tooty giggled as she entered Sharkfood Island's cave. Tooty farted loudly again as she entered the cave, seeing the large tower before her.

"Wow. That's one big tower. That's the same tower I saw Banjo climb when Mumbo Jumbo showed it to me!" Tooty stated, her stomach growling loudly as she tooted again, her toot echoing through the cave. "Hey! This cave makes my toots sound louder!"

Tooty turned around and bent over, letting out more loud, high pitched toots that echoed through the cave. "Wow! My butt is it's own instrument! I could be my own orchestra with it!"

Suddenly, Tooty's stomach growled at her as her butt released a huge, raunchy toot that shook the entire Sharkfood Island. Tooty covered her mouth, blushing a bit. "Oh my, guess I should really lay off the spicy tacos! Hee hee!"

Tooty continued ripping loud toots, her strong sulfur like smell starting to fill the enclosed space. "Gosh, I love adventuring! And letting out loud toots!"


	3. Chapter 3

After using her loud tooting to fly around, Tooty landed in Freezezy Peak as she shivered, before using her loud, warm and smelly farts to keep herself warm. "Boy, it sure feels good to let these out, especially in a cold place such as this!" Tooty commented as she put her hands over her cute, little brown butt, her toots both warming and stinking it up as she sighed of relief.

Suddenly, a Sir Slush that was behind Tooty noticed her, before emitting a deep, menacing laugh and making a snowball, throwing it towards Tooty.

Tooty turned around, shrieking as the snowball hit her in the face.

"Sir Slush is slush with victory!" the Sir Slush stated.

Tooty glared at the Sir Slush. "Oh yeah, slush face?" she teased, bending down and grunting, farting to fly as she hovered above the air, dodging more of the Sir Slush's snowballs, before letting one loud, powerful toot propel her into the Sir Slush's hat, which killed it as the cold air in Freezezy Peak started to both warm up and stink.

"Woo boy, I really know how to let them rip!" Tooty stated, noticing how raunchy her toots started to smell. Tooty turned and pulled out her pants, gasping as the sight of her panties, which were brown stained from all her tooting. "Oh my! If I keep tooting like this, my panties will be as brown as my fur!" Tooty stated as she tooted again.

"Maybe I should should go someplace fun." she thought, bending down, her loud, powerful toots propelling her into the air again, which only worsened the brown stain on her butt as she left Freezezy Peak with a warm sulfur like gas in its air, which lingered and thickened as it came out of Tooty's butt as she tooted away to another area.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, after having farted to fly around for a short time and ending up going down a hole in the Plateau part of the Isle O' Hags, Tooty was exploring the Glitter Gulch mine, when she came upon its train station.

"So this is the train that Banjo and Kazooie were talking about!" Tooty stated, seeing Chuffy the train which was stationed right in front of her.

Out of curiosity, Tooty boarded Chuffy, seeing the GO pad on the floor and the boiler room where Banjo and Kazooie fought Old King Coal, getting a mischievous thought as she pointed her cute little butt towards the boiler. "I think I know how to make this train go faster!"

**"STOP!"** a loud, raspy voice yelled.

Tooty gasped, placing her paws over her mouth, letting out a cute little toot in shock. "Who said that?"

Suddenly, Old King Coal popped his head out of Chuffy's boiler. "Who are you? Why do you look familiar?"

"I'm Tooty. Banjo's little sister." Tooty responded, shaking a bit.

"I am Old King Coal. You are the little sister of the bear with the bird? How dare you try to rip butt into Chuffy's boiler! You do that, and Chuffy would probably explode! And then it really be curtains for me."

Tooty shivered as she tooted. "I'm sorry!" she paused for a moment. "Wait, your name is Old King Coal?"

"Don't start with me on that! The bird already joked about that!" Old King Coal mentioned.

Tooty giggled. "You know how Kazooie can be."

"Enough! You and your methane are a threat to Chuffy! Get out!" Old King Coal yelled.

"Fine! I don't need a train to get around anyway! Not when I got me, myself and my gassy butt to get around!" Tooty stuck her tongue out at Old King Coal, getting off of Chuffy and farting loudly again, using her gassy toots to fly out of the mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Tooty was relaxing on the Cliff Top area of the Isle O' Hags, sitting on the edge of a cliff, her toots warming up the back on her purple pants, as well as stinking them up, a look of relief on her face. "Gosh. The breeze up here sure is nice! And the wind is almost as strong as my wind!"

Then, a nearby Gruntydactyl noticed Tooty, swooping down to attack her, tacking her and knocking her over.

"Hey! Stupid flying pterodactyl thing!" Tooty fumed as she proceeded to attack the Gruntydactyl, which flew away from the cliff as Tooty jumped, but was suddenly pulled back and dragged back to the cliff side.

"Absolutely not, little missy! You would never be able to catch that flying punk now! It is best for you to leave it be!" a strict voice yelled.

Tooty turned, seeing that it was none other than Bottles' militaristic drill sergeant brother Jamjars who apparently saved her from jumping off the cliff. "Are you crazy? That flying meanie just swooped down at me, and I'm supposed to just ignore...wait, arn't you Bottles' brother, Jamjars? My brother Banjo told me about you!"

"That's right, little missy! I taught that bear and bird of yours everything that my puny, pathetic brother could not! And what are you doing up here anyway? A poor innocent girl like you shouldn't be up here anyway! It's dangerous!"

Tooty smirked as she tooted. "Clearly Banjo has never told you about me! They don't call me Tooty for nothing! Watch this!"

Tooty bent down, farting loudly as her gas lifted her off the edge of the cliff as Tooty used her farting to ram herself into the Gruntydactyl that was flying in midair, killing it as it fell into the abyss below. Tooty turned around. "And that's why they call me Tooty! And why my cutesy tootsies are so powerful!" Tooty stuck her tongue out at Jamjars, slapping her farting butt, which was pointed towards him and had a gradually growing brown stain on it as she tooted, flying away to another location.

Jamjars simply stood there, removing his shades, his eyes widened. "That little missy is gonna make a fine cadet one day. Just like that bear and his bird." he thought, intrigued by Tooty's tooting.

Then, Jamjars frantically shook his head. "Pah! What the hell am I saying? That tooting punkette is just as much a cadet as that pathetic shaman!" he exclaimed, snapping himself back to reality.

Mumbo stepped out of his skull, located on the side of the cliff, overhearing Jamjars' remark. "Mumbo heard that! No one insults Mumbo except Humba Wumba!" he yelled, shaking his skull scepter in anger.


	6. Chapter 6

Mumbo Jumbo was looking out towards Jolly Roger Lagoon, seeing how beautiful and oxygenated it was in the sunlight. "Mumbo enjoy peaceful view of lagoon. It nice for Mumbo to take break every once in while."

Then, Mumbo noticed several bubbles popping out in the middle of the lagoon. "What this? Is there creature below using up big supply of oxygen that Mumbo worked hard to supply?"

Little did he know that the rising bubbles were actually coming from Tooty, who was exploring the bottom of Jolly Roger Lagoon while continually tooting, large bubbles emerging from her butt.

"Amazing! I've been down here for like five minutes, and I can still breathe! Banjo wasn't kidding about this lake being full of oxygen!" Tooty thought, enjoying the warm bubbles that came out of her butt as she swam towards Atlantis, spotting an Inky that was constantly flapping its tentacles all over the place. Tooty got a mischievous thought as she around, pointing her butt at it, farting towards it as the Inky grabbed Tooty's fart bubbles, suffocating and passing out, its tentacles stopping as it did.

"Excuse me! Tee hee!" Tooty thought, her fart bubbles getting larger as she continued swimming towards Atlantis.


	7. Chapter 7

Tooty was exploring the large, hollow cave inside the large mountain at which Terry the giant pterodactyl lived at the top, looking up, impressed by how high it was. "Wow! Look at how high this mountain cave is! It's intriguing how Kazooie would carry Banjo all the way up there!"

Suddenly, Tooty's stomach growled at her, prompting her to put her paws on it as she accidentally let a loud toot slip out. "Oh my!" Suddenly, Tooty tooted loudly again, this time her toot lasting longer and louder as it echoed through the cave.

"Dear Lord of Games!" Tooty gasped, trying to fan her own smell away. "I guess I probably shouldn't of had those fries and that burger from Witchyworld!"

Tooty tooted again, this time louder as the whole cave shook. "That Witchyworld food sure is making me more gassy than ever!" she thought as her next toot caused a brown stain to pop up on the back of her purple pants, making her gag a bit as she plugged her nose. "And to think it tasted bad even before it went in my tummy!"

Tooty groaned as more bad gas erupted from her butt, stinking up the cave as it echoed louder, the cave shaking violently. "Can it get any worse?"

Chompasaurus suddenly popped out of the water, towering over Tooty, sniffing the air and passing out from the awful stench, his head landing next to Tooty, making her scream as the vibration combined with the earthquakes caused by Tooty's farting caused the whole cave to collapse on itself, the entire mountain also collapsing on itself from outside, Terry's nest somehow unharmed on top of the pile of rubbe, which had Tooty's butt sticking out as it continued to expel more loud and powerful toots, which caused some of the other dinosaurs in the area to either pass out of run away.


	8. Chapter 8

Tooty was hanging around Rusty Bucket Bay, getting a bit tired as she was sitting down on the side of The Rusty Bucket, looking out to the bay as she sighed.

"Gosh, going on an adventure sure can take a lot out of me. I don't know how Banjo does it for long periods of time." Tooty thought. "And this bay stinks worse than I do."

Before she could think of anything else, Tooty tooted loudly again, which echoed across the metal deck and warmed the spot that Tooty was sitting in.

"Nope. I stink more than the bay! Heehee!" Tooty giggled, smelling her own fart with pride as another loud one erupted from her cute, furry little butt.

Tooty leaned over, lying down on her back, feeling uncomfortable as she got up, tooting again as she did. "Boy, there has got to be a nice, comfy bed somewhere on this ratty old ship..."

Tooty walked around, walking by one of the ship's ventilators, which turned out to be a Grimlet as it suddenly popped to life, growling at Tooty, who jumped back in shock while tooting at the same time.

"I'll teach you to spook me, stupid vent monster!" Tooty exclaimed as she turned around, her hands one her butt as she tooted loudly at the Grimlet, who turned side to side in horror as Tooty's bad gas caused the Grimlet to growl in rage before popping back to the appearance of a normal ship vent. "Now, where can I find a bed..."

As Tooty walked along the side of the ship, she noticed an open window, hopping through out of curiosity and ending up inside the Captain's Bedroom.

"Wow! Now this is more like it!" Tooty thought, getting up onto the nearby bed, before two Grublin Seamen noticed her and approached her, only to be knocked put by Tooty's next loud and obnoxious toot which she let out as she got up onto the bed and laid back on it, placing her hand on her stomach as more toots erupted from underneath her, making the bed sheets warm and stinky.

"Woo! At this point I won't be surprised if I accidentally get my pants dirty!" Tooty claimed as she wafted the air around her, being very gassy and comfortable in the bed she was in, yet trying to be oblivious to her own smell. "I could put Loggo the Toilet himself out of his misery with all this gas! Woo wee!"


	9. Chapter 9

Tooty was skipping through the Quagmire section of the Isle O' Hags, when Gruntilda Winkybunion flew through out of the cavern that led to Grunty Industries on her broomstick.

"You're the sister of the bear with the bird! Your name is Tooty, as I have heard!" Gruntilda rhymed.

Tooty turned, not pleased to see Gruntilda right before her. "Not you again! Haven't you given me enough trouble already?"

"Trouble I have given you, yes. Thanks to that bear, it turned into a mess!" Grunty responded.

Tooty tooted, giggling as she had a thought. "If you try to mess with me now, things are going to get messier than the inside of a toilet!"

Grunty shook her head. "Of your farting habits, I'm not in the mood! Have you been eating Witchyworld food?"

Tooty bent down, farting loudly as she tooted herself straight into the air, using her farts to fly. "Yup. And boy does it give me the worst gas!"

Grunty scoffed. "I cannot risk you stinking up my lair, especially when you can fart through the air. I'll spare you and your tooting bottom. To Click Clock Wood, I'll be in Autumn!" Grunty stated as she flew off on her broomstick.

"I guess it's time for me to be going as well." Tooty thought, using her tooting to toot through the air, leaving a trail of gas behind her.


End file.
